ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Valentich abduction
The Valentich abduction involved the on Saturday, 21 October 1978. The 20-year-old pilot, who had 150 total hours' flying time and held a class-four instrument rating, disappeared while piloting a small Cessna 182L aircraft over Bass Strait to . UFO encounter Valentich informed Melbourne air traffic control that he was being accompanied by an unknown aircraft about 1,000 feet (300 m) above him. For six minutes Valentich described the amazing speed, appearance and maneuverability of the UFO.The Kettering Incident: The strange case of The Kettering Landing, May 20, 2016 : “It’s not an aircraft. It’s... it is flying past. It is a long shape. I cannot identify more than that. It’s coming for me right now.” A minute later: “It seems to be stationary, I’m also orbiting and the thing is orbiting on top of me also. It has a green light and a sort of metallic light on the outside.” Then Valentich reported that the engine of his plane was running roughly. His last words were: “It is not an aircraft.” and then radio contact was lost. There were belated reports of a UFO sighting in Australia on the night of the disappearance, but Ken Williams of the transport department scoffed at the reports."UFO Enthusiast Missing After Reporting Craft". Associated Press. 10 October 1978. Retrieved 12 March 2014. A sea and air search was undertaken that included oceangoing ship traffic, an RAAF Lockheed P-3 Orion aircraft, plus eight civilian aircraft. The search encompassed over 1,000 square miles. Search efforts ceased on 25 October 1978 without result."Search for pilot who saw UFO, then disappeared discontinued". United Press International. 26 October 1978. Retrieved 13 March 2014 Background Valentich’s father commented that his son used to study UFOs as a hobby, using information he had received from the air force. “He was not the kind of person who would make up stories. Everything had to be very correct and positive for him.” Frederick Valentich had twice applied to enlist in the Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) but was rejected because of inadequate educational qualifications. Valentich was a member of the RAAF Air Training Corps, determined to have a career in aviation. Valentich was studying part-time to become a commercial pilot but had a poor achievement record. He had been involved in prior flying incidents, having strayed into a controlled zone in Sydney, for which he received a warning, and twice deliberately flying into a cloud, for which prosecution was being considered.Nickell, Joe. "The Valentich Disappearance: Another UFO Cold Case Solved". Volume 37.6, November/December 2013. Committee for Skeptical Inquiry. Retrieved 14 March 2014. Abduction case Fast-forward to 2002, when Gary McKinnon hacked into Nasa and US military computer networks. McKinnon went on record to say that he witnessed "a picture of something that definitely wasn't man-made. It was above the Earth's hemisphere. It kind of looked like a satellite. It was above, below, to the left, the right and both ends of it, and although it was a low-resolution picture it was very close up. This thing was hanging in space, the earth's hemisphere visible below it, and no rivets, no seams, none of the stuff associated with normal man-made manufacturing."Hacker fears 'UFO cover-up', BBC News McKinnon goes on to say that there was evidence for "non-terrestrial" officers, off planet spaceships, and an image from Johnson Space Centre of a cigar-shaped object that might have been a UFO,[https://amp.theguardian.com/theguardian/2005/jul/09/weekend7.weekend2 The Guardian, Game over] Jon Ronson interviews Gary McKinnon 2005 of which McKinnon goes on record to say: "I found a list of officers' names, under the heading 'Non-Terrestrial Officers'... I found a list of 'fleet-to-fleet transfers', and a list of ship names. I looked them up. They weren't US navy ships." Backtrack to Frederick Valentich, who described the UFO to Melbourne air traffic control as—being “a long shape”. Further, ”It has a green light and a sort of metallic light on the outside”. In ufology, the “green light” is indicative of an abduction case.Jerome Clark (2003). Strange Skies: Pilot Encounters With Ufos. Kensington Publishing Corporation. pp. 168–. ISBN 978-0-8065-2299-9. It is believed that the UFO, that Valentich was attempting to describe, may have been the same cigar-shaped UFO Gary McKinnon descovered in 2002. Additionally, the list of 'fleet-to-fleet transfers' that McKinnon mentioned, could be the transfering of pilots to the UFO in their abduction experiences. Frederick Valentich may have been a prime candidate to be abducted into a new way of life and for better service, due to his rejection experiences on Earth. RAAF rejected him for having “inadequate educational qualifications”; and ‘air traffic’ marked him for a “poor achievement record“, facing possible prosecution. References Category:Australia Category:Tasmania Category:Abductions